


小狗狗

by Anklebone



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anklebone/pseuds/Anklebone
Relationships: 磊嘉 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	小狗狗

“嘉哥，真不吃火锅啊？”  
“嗯，你们去吧。”  
焉栩嘉坐一旁，手里还拿着走位视频看。

“啧啧啧，太认真了。我心里好愧疚。”“得了吧你，谁听到吃火锅先蹦起来的？”“诶…”  
“嘘——磊哥别忘了关灯哈。回来给你们带吃的。”  
赵磊头靠在镜子上，懒洋洋地点头。汗顺着脖子留下来，痒酥酥的，他也懒得起身拿毛巾。

队友们一离开，本来吵闹的练习室一下子安静得令人有些无措。

两只脚互相磨蹭着，白袜在这之间褪下来一点。赵磊盯着脚尖透出的不明显墨色，偷笑。  
焉栩嘉拽着他脚腕给他脚趾涂上黑色甲油的认真模样还在眼前。冰凉的刷头偶尔蹭出趾甲，他嫌弃，想把脚抽回，但对方的力气已然比他大很多，一丝也动弹不得。  
涂完焉栩嘉对着脚尖呼气晾干，赵磊一向怕痒怕得厉害，缩起身子想躲起来，可身边人依然用力按住他。看着脸上不似开玩笑的神情，倒也小心的沉静下来。

其实也没什么影响，只是在宿舍里不是要裹上长袜，就是要穿好拖鞋。

赵磊对着风扇拎开t恤一角，被汗打湿后黏腻在身上的感觉并不好受。他其实很想洗个澡，然后回家躺在床上吹空调。但队友兴奋讨论时，焉栩嘉一个眼神就让他咽回了想说的话。  
意料之中那个人拒绝了邀请。一本正经举个手机，明明只剩两个人，却坐的距离自己好远。

嘁，正人君子。赵磊转身面向镜子。

焉栩嘉单手撑地，眼睛看似盯着手机屏幕，心思已经不知道飘到哪里。几个小时练习下来，镜子被糊上厚重的水雾，赵磊的身影在镜子里也只是模模糊糊的一团。

但旖旎风光并不因此而被忽略。

深色发显得更加唇红齿白，年岁越长，对方却显得更幼小。撒娇与任性也不再像从前一样隐忍的厉害。  
焉栩嘉自然乐意的，自尊心作祟，他总希望自己长得更快些，洗掉“弟弟”又或“小朋友”的标签，成为对方坚实的依靠。  
但赵磊好像并不明白他这份心思。笑闹嗔痴并不专属于焉栩嘉一个人，可以靠在自己肩膀上，也可以环住别人的手臂。  
他自认冷静自持，却早早投降于名为爱情的复杂网络。搜索引擎也无法给他一个明确的回答，焉栩嘉只能小心的，用一点点积攒起的时光碎片来维护关于喜欢的定义。

尽管自己的不可代替性依然压倒式存在，但少年人关于初恋的不安还是在角落悄悄生长出萌芽。

他自己也摸不清到底为什么想要赵磊留下来。或许是占有欲，又或许有不可明说的想象。究其源头，只是无意中对自己笑得太漂亮。  
被对方知道了自己这么想，怕是又要被笑着拍打。  
焉栩嘉摇摇头，收回发散的思维，转头看向赵磊。

那人面对着镜子，脚趾抵上镜面，不安分地点着地面。眉头也微皱着，指尖在镜子上胡乱画着什么。看他瞧过来，冷哼一声，又转头继续画下去。  
焉栩嘉下意识觉得和自己有关，眯起眼认真辨认那是什么。  
简单勾勒出的小狗，歪歪扭扭的箭头指向旁边，复杂又不能再熟悉的图案。

“这只小狗狗，笨死了。”他听见赵磊说。

练习室里的空气凝滞成一团，赵磊觉得自己的脑子晕乎乎，也被带的混乱不堪。一瞬间被按在地板上有些头晕目眩，等眼前清明时，焉栩嘉已经径直压过来。  
“你……”惊呼被堵在唇齿间，比起亲吻更像是恶劣的吞咬。很快全身就被亲的浑身发软，挡在彼此胸口的双手也圈住了对方的脖子。  
“呼……呼……”舔舐一下血腥味弥漫开来。“你都咬破了诶…”赵磊倒没什么委屈的心思，但恰当的示弱不能少。  
焉栩嘉亲亲他嘟起的嘴唇，手掌顺着他的后颈抚摸到腰。薄茧擦过敏感细嫩的皮肤，让赵磊开始微弱的颤栗。这种类似于惊恐与臣服的状态大大取悦了焉栩嘉。  
宽大的裤腿滑落到腿根，他拽住中间的布料，轻轻磨蹭着，满意地看到身下人难耐不住，扭动着腰。

身上不知道什么时候只剩下内裤与白袜，赵磊不想承认，这份羞耻感让他更加兴奋。  
焉栩嘉却还是衣冠楚楚，掐住他的下巴，让他看着镜子：“很好看。”暗哑的声音与呼出的热气打在耳边。  
他硬了。

下腹被硬物顶住，焉栩嘉愣了一下，然后低笑。  
“你做不做啊。”赵磊羞恼间用脚去踹，没想到小腿一下子被握住。  
“磊哥，你腿真的好细啊。”不适时宜的称赞，焉栩嘉眼睛清澈，仿佛真的是在单纯夸他。然而下一秒勾住了他的袜边，拽下。  
“黑色，好适合你。”

脚趾蜷缩在一起，另一只脚尖上挂着的白袜随着动作摇摆。  
赵磊被焉栩嘉抱在怀里，对着镜子双腿大开。身后人啃咬着他的耳垂，身下抽插动作却不停。  
“嗯…你…你快点…”眼眶湿红，涎液因搅动的手指流淌到下颚，交合处一片湿滑。他止不住颤栗，好像就要融化在焉栩嘉怀里，融进他的骨血里。  
赵磊扭过头，不想看镜子里面自己被情欲折磨的样子。  
焉栩嘉顶着敏感点用力地磨，把怀里人的腿更打开一点：“可是这里，不是这个意思啊。”阴茎抽出，穴口又红又湿，还恋恋不舍的缠紧。赵磊被拉着手指摸向交合处：“你问问它，想不想我走？嗯？”接着又是直冲向那一点，毫不留情的碾压。  
赵磊胡乱地求饶，什么话都喊了出来。可焉栩嘉一点也不想放过他。亲掉他眼尾溢出来的泪，双手放松下来，让他坐的更深。  
下体酸胀，可焉栩嘉抽动的频率越来越快。赵磊顾不得许多，紧紧抓住对方的手臂，生怕一松手，便堕入情潮这个无底洞。

天色渐暗。练习室外脚步声时有时无，没人知道在这个角落，赵磊被焉栩嘉艹得神智不清。

迈向高潮，赵磊好像听见焉栩嘉在自己耳边一次又一次地强调：“我才是唯一一个对不对？唯一的。”但他累的快睁不开眼睛，只能在起伏间，跟着话一次次点头。

“沉死啦，起来。”射出后焉栩嘉也没起身，软下的阴茎就那么塞在后穴，但尺寸依然可观，他稍微动一动，就顶得赵磊浑身发麻。焉栩嘉头埋在赵磊颈窝里，哼哼唧唧的撒娇：“一会儿嘛。”赵磊轻轻拍着他的肩膀，听着他和自己嘟囔。  
“你怎么和谁都那么好啊。不行，你要对我最好才行。”焉栩嘉猛地抬头，深深看向赵磊眼底。“眼睛是我的，鼻子是我的，嘴唇是我的。”随着话一处处吻过来，赵磊就笑着随他闹。“这里也是我的。”下身暗示性的撞两下。  
“你好霸道啊。明明和别人也很好。”赵磊仰头看看焉栩嘉，歪头亲亲他的脸颊。  
“不一样！”焉栩嘉好像有点委屈，又把他抱住。“好吧我就是霸道……你都说了，我是你的小狗狗。所以你不能贪心，不许再看别人了。”  
赵磊捋顺他的头发，收敛起玩笑神色，两只手夹住焉栩嘉的脸，让他看向自己：“那我要认真和你说。我的小狗狗，是最可爱，最善良，最帅气的。不过这些都不重要，因为他是我最最最喜欢的，他才会成为我的。不需要和别人比，他的一切在我这里都是最特别的。懂了吗？  
焉栩嘉反应了好一会儿，才抽抽鼻子，点头：“嗯……我知道了。”环住赵磊腰的手臂收的很紧很紧。

“那给我起来，太重了。”  
“小狗狗累了小狗狗听不见。”  
“……”


End file.
